Kittypets/Roleplay
Neptune lay nervously in his massive bed, his ears flattened against his blue-gray head. He knew what would happen when he went to sleep. He didn't want to train, he didn't want to see his father once more. His heart pounding in his chest, Neptune dug his claws into his bed, his breath quickening as he felt sleep call to him. No. He wouldn't fall for it, he wouldn't sleep, he didn't want to be drug into battle. Robin lied in his bed, clouding memories of his brother, Toby. He missed him, very much. He let out a soft sigh. Why did he need to go? FlamestarBirchtail22 20:33, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Jaga walked in with Venomgaze, knowing how terrible the idea was. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:56, January 27, 2015 (UTC)) Venomgaze walked alongside Jaga, begging to see Ginger. "Over there is her house," Venomgaze stated, twitching his tail solidly and giving Jaga a cold look. Flamestar 22 23:13, January 27, 2015 (UTC) "I know, so what is your plan?" Jaga asked in a rather monotone voice. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 23:16, January 27, 2015 (UTC)) "I don't know," Venomgaze replied. "Go through the door and look for her, I'll follow you." Flamestar 22 23:19, January 27, 2015 (UTC) "Fine." Jaga said, proceeding to walk through the cat door of Gingers house. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 23:22, January 27, 2015 (UTC)) ((After my post, we'll need to wait for Silver.)) Opening the cat door quietly, Venomgaze gazed around, searching for Ginger. There she was, sitting beside her bed. Ginger? Is that you?" He meowed quietly. Flamestar 22 23:28, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Hackels raising, Ginger barred her fangs with her fur fluffed in fear and anger, Neptune rising beside her. Fallenstar's son lowered his head to reveal sharp fangs, spitting out a warning. "She doesn't want to talk with you, she's done!" He snarled while Ginger nodded her agreement, her tail tip twitching in annoyance. "Go away, I'm done."Silverstar 01:04, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "I told you Venom! I told you that she would refuse!" Jaga said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:05, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) "Please, just hear me out." Venom meowed. "If you don't want me, fine. Can't we at least be friends? Please? I'm desperate, I...I love you. I'll give you that.." Flamestar 22 01:13, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "Leave now." The ginger tabby and white she-cat answered, her final answer to the tom. She turned his back on him before walking away, leaping out her window with Neptune following.Silverstar 01:13, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "Wait, please!" He scowled, quietly following her. "I'm sorry, alright! I was upset, and can't live without you. Ever since I left you, I've been heartbroken. Can't we at least be friends? Can you ever foregive me?" Flamestar 22 01:16, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Jaga followed. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:17, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) (please stop...) Ginger ignored the tom totally, racing after Neptune in a game of tag, her eyes bright as she giggled. "Winner gets more of your food!" She yowled after him, her tail held high as the blue-gray tom sped off.Silverstar 01:18, January 28, 2015 (UTC) A tear rolled down from Venomgaze. "Fine!" He hissed. "Don't forgive me, I will never stop loving you, I've always had! It will never change, but apparently, you don't want to accept that." Venomgaze cried, falling to the ground as his ears were pinned against his head. Flamestar 22 01:21, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "I told you, I told you that she would reject you and what do you do? You go and beg for her love. Am I going to have to drag you out of here? Jaga said furiously. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:22, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) "Don't touch me," He hissed. He was full heartbroken, and no longer felt anything. A sharp hunt of regret of ever letting Jaga and Lola help him earlier pinned at him. "You should've just let me die!" He hissed. Flamestar 22 01:24, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah? Then how would you like to know that there is more to life than what you are feeling now? Jaga asked. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:26, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) "I feel nothing," He snapped, slapping his paw to the ground. He shook angerily, continuing to sob. Venomgaze gazed at Ginger leaving, his eyes blazing with anger. I'll never forget you... ''Flamestar 22 01:28, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "Then come back to camp. You need to." Jaga said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:34, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) "Don't order me around," Venomgaze snapped, his gaze cold. Flamestar 22 01:39, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "You need to, without returning you may die." Jaga said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:41, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) "Good," He snarled, digging his claws into the cold, hard, solid ground. Flamestar 22 21:05, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "Do you know what they do to cats that twolegs take in?" Jaga asked. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:11, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) "I don't care," He snapped. "My love is gone, what is worth living now?" Flamestar 22 21:12, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "Well suppose a twoleg takes you in. If you want to mate with her then bad news for you. I've heard that they alter you." Jaga said, intent on getting Venom back." (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:15, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) "Alter me?! What is that supposed to mean?!" He snapped angerily, furiously lashing his tail and followed Jagas gaze. Flamestar 22 21:18, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "They give you shots that can't make mating possible. At least that's what I've heard." Jaga answered. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:20, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) Venomgaze narrowed his eyes. "I'm better here, I'm better dead. Weren't you listening, you idiot!? I love Ginger, but she hates me. There's nothing left to live for now." Flamestar 22 21:23, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "Oh yes there is!" Jaga insisted. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:26, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) "No there's not!" Venomgaze snapped, curving his claws. He snarled, giving Jaga a cold gaze. "Like what? Nothing." Flamestar 22 21:28, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "There are other she cats out there! Unlike me you have many choices!" Jaga said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:35, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) "No," He scowled. "None if them are like Ginger. None of them are like my mother, either." Flamestar 22 21:42, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "How do you know that?" Jaga asked. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:50, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) "It doesn't matter," Venomgaze snapped, his eyes glaring with sadness, pain, and fear. He didn't know what to do. He knew he couldn't do anything, he was worthless, and obviously heartbroken. He curved his claws into the ground, sliding them forward as they flew upwards. Flamestar 22 23:20, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "So I am going to have to drag you back to camp." Jaga said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 02:28, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Neptune guided Ginger into his house, beating her by quite a distance. Unlike her and practically all of the kittypets, he was muscular and athletic, being born a FlameClan cat. "Alright, take a rest, you're out of breath from that race."'Silverstar' 02:30, January 29, 2015 (UTC) (+Please wait for me to post, Kosh, before saying what my character does.) Venomgaze rolled his eyes. He clenched his claws into the ground, letting out an angry snarl. He fluffed out his fur, sighing. ''Hasnt Ginger heard of second chances?! ''Flamestar 22 22:37, January 29, 2015 (UTC) "Should i leave you or not?" Jaga asked. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 23:22, January 29, 2015 (UTC)) "I'll come back when I'm ready," Venomgaze hissed. He gazed back at Ginger as she left, another tear falling from his eye. He clenched his claws. ''IIt was just one mistake...it was an accident...I...I....I... Flamestar 22 23:57, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay